


la romance au claire de lune

by Serenity_Prime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, posting all my ml stuff here, sailor moon au guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Prime/pseuds/Serenity_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Paris there are many mysterious occurrences happening including a group of four teenaged boys who have gone missing. Marinette, an ordinary girl, is suddenly thrown in to the dark holdings of Paris when she meets Tikki a strange cat whose fur seems almost too red with a strange moon like mark. She gains the power to become Marin Lune and fight the evil that comes at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	la romance au claire de lune

The night was dead silent. The Eiffel Tower no longer illuminated the streets of Paris. From its highest point, glass green eyes scanned the city for any sign of police activity. There stood a long figure clade in a black three piece suit with a double breasted coat that had emerald buttons, a dark green button up shirt, a black bow tie, and cape darker than a night with a domino mask that seemed to be made of jade.   
“See any openings, yet?” a mysterious voice asked next to him.   
“None, Plagg. It seems that someone must’ve hinted at our troublesome hunt.” The young man said with a laugh running his hands through his golden locks.  
“Alya only does it because she cares,” Plagg said jumping onto the young man. “Masque Noir, it seems we won’t be able to go looking for the Miraculous Crystal tonight.”  
“It seems that way…” Masque Noir murmured looking through the sky.   
The lanky black cat with the strange green moon spot nuzzled his neck affectionately. Plagg looked to the side and smirked.  
“It seems we have a guest.” He said.   
Masque Noir looked to the side and there stood a tall and proud girl with dark hair dressed in a tan sailor suit type dress and ankle length boots.  
“Aah, Marin Venus, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” He asked with a smirk.   
“I don’t normally associate myself with half rate con men but perhaps you could have a clue as to a very big problem.” Marin Venus replied in an even voice looking at him with her gem like brown eyes.   
“And what is that?” He asked plopping himself into a sitting position.  
She sighed and said, “As of yesterday, a group of four boys were kidnapped. The problem is that no one knows what happened. There are no videos of what happened and it seems like no one saw…”  
“You think it’s what’s causing these recent monster messes around the city?” He asked.   
“Oui…” She replied. “According to my source, we might be getting new playmates.”   
“This should be fun.” He purred.  
“I suppose, but I do not trust you.” She snapped.  
“We’re after the same thing after all.” He said with a nonchalant laugh. “I bid thee adieu, Madam.”  
“Go fuck yourself; I’m only a week older than you.” She grunted taking her leave as well.  
*****  
“Marinette!” Sabine called from the kitchen with a grin. “Get up or you’ll be late for school!”   
The blue haired teen opened her eyes with a squeak of terror. “I’m gonna be late! Oh my god, Sabrina will be all alone until I get there!” She shrieked jumping out of her bed only to fall face first on her floor.  
“Oooow.” She groaned sitting and rubbing her nose. “I gotta be more careful when I do that!”   
The young girl scurried around looking for anything that would be appropriate for class that day. She quickly found a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and a simple white top with lace trimming at the hems. She quickly put her hair in two pig tails before putting on her shoes.   
She ran downstairs quickly to grab a croissant and a cup of juice before grabbing her things and darting out of the bakery.   
Tom Dupain watched his daughter run out as he set the first batch of macaroons down. He grinned and murmured, “Sabine, you are too cruel.”   
Marinette made her way quickly towards the gate to see Sabrina barely entering the school. The red-headed girl giggled and said, “Your mom got you good.”  
“Oh man!” She groaned leaning her head on Sabrina’s shoulder. “I knew something was fishy.”  
“Sure you did.” Sabrina said with a giggle. “By the way, did you hear about what happened on Saturday?”  
“You mean about the boys.” Marinette said looking at the floor sadly.  
“It’s horrible. Some people are beginning to suggest that it has to do with those things….” Sabrina said hugging herself to hold her shivers. “What if they’re right?”  
“Then Marin Venus and Masque Noir will save the day!” Marinette said excitedly.  
“Isn’t Masque Noir a jewel thief though?” Sabrina asked tilting her head to the side making her glasses slip a bit.   
“Well he is but I think he’s becoming more on the side of justice!” She exclaimed jumping up with joy.  
“Why?” Sabrina asked thoroughly confused by her friend’s sudden giddiness.  
“Oh well He saved me from a few thugs last week!” She replied with a squeal.   
“He did?” She squeaked in joy jumping up and down with equal vigor.   
“Yeah and he was so smooth and it was so romantic and oh my—ack!”  
“OOmf.”   
Marinette looked back to see who had bumped into her and squeaked when she realized it was the boy who sat in front of her during class.   
“I’m so sorry Adrien!” she squeaked.  
Adrien Agreste smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s cool Marinette, I wasn’t looking either.” He said with a laugh. “You seem excited though.”  
“Marinette was telling me about how Masque Noir saved her! It was great!” Sabrina said with a giggle.  
Marinette blushed at the memory of the debonair hero and sighed dreamily.  
“Seems like someone’s got a crush.” Adrien teased.   
“Maybe~!” Marinette sang.   
“Yooooo,” They heard someone calling from the side.   
“Hey Alya.” Adrien said with a wave.  
“Sup Weeaboo trash. Did you watch the thing last night?” She asked walking up to the group of three.   
“I did!” He said with sheepish smile. “I finished it like at three in the morning.”  
“Don’t you have to model or something like that today?” She asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Nope. I’m free for the next month actually!” He said. He turned to Marinette and Sabrina and added, “It was fun chatting, but I need coffee and Alya needs best friend time.”  
“He’s right!” Alya said putting a hand on his shoulder. “See you guys in class!”  
“See you!” The two chorused.  
******   
School went by uneventfully and Marinette was thankful for it. She sat down in the park bench soaking up what would be the last of the summer sun. Sabrina had to attend an event with her father and had to leave immediately after school. So she was there all on her lonesome. She looked to the side and noticed Mylene, a sweet girl from her class, looking down at the floor sadly.  
She stood up and walked towards her.  
“Hey Mylene!” She said causing the girl to snap out of her reverie.   
“Oh hi Marinette.” She said with a soft smile.   
“What’s up?” she asked sitting next to her.  
“I’m a bit sad I guess… one of the missing boys is my friend Ivan…” She said quietly. “I was worried since we had plans and…”  
Marinette hugged her and said, “I’m sure he’ll be okay! We just gotta keep our heads up!”  
“I know but what if it has to do with those monsters that have been seen around paris?” Mylene asked as she began to quake.  
“Then Marin Venus will find them!” Marinette replied. “C’mon let’s go to my bakery and buy some munchies so we can focus on something else!”   
“Thanks Marinette, but I gotta go. I have to finish working on my essay.” Mylene said with a smile. “But one of these days you, me, and Sabrina should go shopping!”  
“Of course!” Marinette said, “Good luck!”   
“Bye! Thank you for making me feel better!” She said getting up and walking off.  
Marinette smiled and decided that it was time for her to go home too. She stood up and walked slowly to her home. She stopped when she heard the faint meowing. She looked to her side to see an unusually red cat rubbing its head furiously against the floor. She noticed that the cat had some band aids on it that seemed to be irritating it.   
She moved slowly towards it. “Here, kitty.” She called offering her hand to the cat.   
The cat looked at her with its large black eyes practically begging for her to take off the band aids. Marinette smiled and moved closer gently removing the band aids. The cat purred in joy as it felt the band aid removed. It gently nuzzled Marinette’s hand.  
“What a pretty spot you have.” Marinette said looking at the strange black crescent moon on its forehead.   
KABOOM  
Marinette stood up and looked towards the sound of the explosion, fear running through her veins as she remembered a moment similar to it that happened not too long ago. Her eyes found the smoke quickly.  
“Sabrina…” She whispered in terror.   
Marinette began running directly towards it, not realizing that that cat was following her.   
*******  
Sabrina was shaking as she looked at the creature in front of her. It stood on two legs with large purple spikes coming out of its back. Its grey skin contrasted with its soulless white eyes. Its teeth were an ugly green color as it smirked at her.  
“Where is it…?” It hissed.   
“W-where is what?” She asked trying to control her shaking.  
“The crystal!” it barked loudly causing her to jump in terror. “I, the great Doom-morph, will get that crystal!”  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She cried.  
*******  
“No No no….” Marinette whispered as she saw the large crowd surrounding the police station. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near it. She looked around and noticed a small alley way that lead to one of the other entrances. She ran towards it hoping that the entrance would be less crowded.  
The cat followed close behind waiting until they were alone before jumping in front of the teenaged girl.  
“Aah!” Marinette squeaked. “Kitty you scared me!”  
“I’m sorry.” It said with a giggle.  
Marinette stood petrified. The cat apologized… THE CAT HAD APPOLOGIZED TO HER. She could feel herself becoming woozy.   
“I’m sorry for the suddenness of this, but my name is Tikki.” Tikki began. “I was sent to earth with a very important mission and you are part of that mission. You are the one destined to become Marin Lune, defender of justice and protector of the Earth and Moon!”  
“I… I what?” She said looking down in shock.  
“Marinette, before you start freaking out, please think of this logically. Right now, I am offering you the power to go in there and save your friend.” Tikki said looking up at her with hope. “Please help me with my mission!”  
“I… I can’t save Sabrina like this,” She whispered falling to her knees. “If I help you with your mission, I can protect those I love?”  
“Yes… but they cannot know. Will you do it, Marinette?” Tikki asked.   
“I will if it means that I can protect those I love!” She said standing up. “What do I need to do?”  
Tikki smiled and jumped into in the air spinning her body around summoning a pair of polka dot earrings. She nudged them towards Marinette and said, “Take these and say ‘Puissance Lune Prism, transformer’ and that should do the trick!”  
Marinette nodded and took the earrings. She put them on and gulped. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she said, “Puissance Lune Prism, transformer!”  
She held her breath as a glow took her in giving her a white bodysuit with a black sailor color, a deep red bow in the front and back and deep red skirt along with matching knee high boots, a simple black choker with a red crescent moon, and a gold circlet with a ruby in its center.   
She looked at herself and then at Tikki.  
“Let’s get this show on the road!” She said.   
“Let’s get ourselves on the roof. We should have an easier chance of jumping into the roof of the police station from there!” Tikki said sprinting off. Marinette nodded and followed her towards the roof surprised at the ease she had getting up there.   
“I think we can get there even quicker now.” Marinette mumbled. “Sabrina, I’m coming.”   
*****  
It hadn’t taken Marinette—ahem—Marin Lune long to enter the police station. She shuddered as she realized it was empty except for her, Tikki, the hostages, and whatever it was attacking the police station. She took another deep breath hoping to calm her anxiety.   
“It’s close…” Tikki said. “When you go in there, try to distract it as long as possible. The broach on your ribbon will turn into a weapon based upon what skills you have and it will enhance them for fighting purposes.”   
“Got it.” Marin Lune said with a nod.   
A loud shriek coming from the door at the end of the hall caused Marin Lune to go pale. She dashed ahead of Tikki who moved frantically to keep up with the distraught girl. Marin Lune found the door that the shriek came from and kicked it open.  
“Stop right there!” She called to the before her. Behind it she could see Sabrina shaking and crying while covering herself.   
“Who are you?!” Doom-morph yelled at Marin Lune.  
“I’m Marin Lune and I’m going to kick your ass!” She said moving towards a fighting position.  
“Marin Lune, the brooch.” Tikki said from behind her.  
Marin Lune nodded and reached for the brooch slowly hoping not to alert the Doom-morph. Doom-morph moved too quickly for her to grab it and threw her against the wall.  
“Do you think you can stop me? I serve one of the great four kings of Hell!” he growled lunging towards her.   
Before it could hit her a staff blocked its way. In front of her stood a figure clad in black. Marin Lune took a good moment to see glistening golden locks and a wolfish smirk.  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tell me, did your mother ever teach you it’s not nice to fight people?” he asked.   
“I DON’T HAVE A MOTHER YOU PRICK I HAVE MASTER!” he growled.  
Marin Lune stood up grabbing the brooch hoping it would become something useful. To her luck, it was a yo-yo and she was mighty good with a yo-yo.   
Doom-morph threw the staff and lunged towards the masked man. Marin Lune took the moment to use the yo-yo to grab his legs and drop it.  
“My, my. It seems you’re craftier than you look, My Lady.” The man said. “I supposed I should introduce myself…”   
“Introductions can be done later, stud. We’ve got to destroy this thing.” She said looking at the yo-yo trap she had the growling monster in. “Tikki….”  
“Use Lucky Charm to destroy it!” Tikki said.   
Marin Lune nodded and called out, “Lucky Charm!”   
A bright red glow came out from it slowly causing the monster to dissolve. The two of them let out a breath of relief.   
“My, my. And he was one of my better creations too.” They heard a voice call. They looked to see a young dark skinned man floating in the air. He was wearing pure jade goggles around his eyes that seemed to make his completely black uniform seem to pop.   
“Who are you?” Marin Lune asked stepping towards him.  
“Are you the one behind this?” the stranger next to her asked moving forward.  
“Haha, I am the wind king of Hell, Achroite. And to answer your question, Masque Noir, I am!” He giggled before disappearing.   
“I have to go check on the victim…” Marin Lune said quickly darting off.  
Masque Noir grabbed her hand and said, “My lady, I have yet to catch your name…”  
“I am Marin Lune and you are Masque Noir… now please let go!” She said looking to the door. “I have to make sure the civilians are safe.”  
“Of course, until we meet again, my lady.” He said taking a bow. He dashed off not realizing that he had left the girl dazzled.  
“he’s kind of a flirt, but damn can he rock a suit or what…” Marin Lune mumbled before making her way to Sabrina.   
******  
Marinette sighed sadly when she realized that Sabrina was not in class that day but she knew that like many others the shock was still too much. She looked down sadly and sighed, “Poor girl.”  
“Hey Marinette.” Adrien greet taking his usual seat. “What’s got you all down?”  
“Sabrina was attacked by a monster and has to take a week off from school.” She replied sadly. “I wish I could’ve helped her.”  
“Hey, it happens.” He replied putting a hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her. “I heard that she was saved by a new superhero! I’m pretty sure that between her and Marin Venus, they’ll find out what’s wrong.”   
“I hope so!” She said smiling at him. “Thanks.”  
“No problem! Come eat lunch with me and Alya so you don’t get all mopey on us again, okay?”  
“Okie Dokie!” She said with a giggle.


End file.
